Devil in Disguise
by Tyara
Summary: Maerad and Cadvan had another fight but this time they really go seperate ways. Both having their problems and worries and soon enough they regret their decision.


Sorry, that it took so long to write this (and some other things, but I didn't like them...). Well I like this story a bit..not as much as my other stories and I don't think it's that good honestly...I just hope the 2nd chapter's better. And YES it was my intention not to tell whom's POV this is. That's also the reason why I had to make it so short. (I apologize for that now^^) So I hope you'll have fun anyway. Love - Tya

‚_Maerad…'_

I woke up in my bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. I couldn't remember where I was or why I was there. The fire a few feet away from the bed was barely burning and just dimly lit the room. I stared at the flames for a long time before I stood up from the uncomfortable bed.

'I hate those dreams…' I said to myself, because no one else could hear me. No one else was there and it was my entire fault. I pulled the blanket around myself as I went through the cold room to the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection in horror. The scar on my chin was still aching and as I threw water into my face I saw blood dripping into the sink beneath me. I sighed and dried my face with the soft towel as a knock at the door caught my attention. I took the blanket from my shoulders and put on warm clothes before opening the door hopefully.

'Good morning young L-' The woman exclaimed happily and was cut off as she saw my chin and the not so happy look on my face. I shouldn't have come here telling everyone I have a high rank in my homeland, I would have time for myself if I would have used another disguise. I hate titles like Lady and Lord, I have no clue what was on my mind as I chose this disguise the night before. 'I…Is there anything I could get for you?'

'No, I'll get myself something to eat later. But for now I just want to be let alone here.' She bowed and I threw the door closed before she could say anything at all. I opened the curtains a bit and looked at the streets, so many people there but why wasn't....

'Oh please forgive me and find me my love.' I felt tears stinging in my eyes 'If you'd just know how much I love you, probably then you'd understand better.' But no one was there. No one could hear my words. I dropped the curtain again and fell onto the bed. Once again staring blankly at the ceiling until I heard footsteps in front of my door and a soft knock. I grumbled and made my way to open the door, no one there. On the floor was a food tray with toast, a plate with eggs, cheese and mushrooms and a glass with juice, probably grapes. I took it inside with me and put it on the table. As I sat down I also saw a small note beneath the plate.

'Our cook hopes you like it. We thought you should eat after drinking so much last night.' I shook my head and threw the paper against the wall before taking my fork and eating slowly with no appetite at all.

'_Cadvan…'_

I pulled my head up from the hard and empty food tray, again the same dream. 'Why did I even sleep now?' looking through the room and studying every inch I tried to get my mind off of the dream I just had.

Standing up I grabbed my cape from the chair and put it on before I took my things from under the bed and left the inn. Walking through the small town I looked at the shop windows and wondered if I find something for…_well first I find my beloved friend I guess_…I thought bitterly and someone ran into me before I even noticed there was someone else out here.

'Are you blind, you idiot?' The man was furious and said something about his suit being ruined because of me, but I barely listened to him…and soon enough he noticed it. I felt his hands on my shoulders shaking me out of my thoughts and looked into his eyes.

'What is it?' I grunted and his steel blue eyes had a strange look and lot's fire in them, if he was a dragon…I'd be in flames right now.

'It's "What is it, my kind Lord" if anything. Who are you? I never saw you here before.' Lord? This man? He didn't look like one at all. _My name? I didn't think about that before, damn it. I have to make one up right now_.


End file.
